The Heart Of The Fellowship
by wild moon princess
Summary: This is a fanfiction story about the journey of the one ring following it very close to the story line but with a twist Legolas carried the One Ring not Frodo and it's a love story between him and Aragorn figuring out there feelings along on the quest will Legolas survive it or not.
1. The One Ring

The Heart Of The Fellowship

Chapter One The One Ring

It's a strange fate we must suffer, over something so small something so evil the one ring was feared above all else but must be destroyed.

Aragorn's Pov

I had no wish to be King but I was the last of my line and I was born into royalty and with that comes certain obligations ones I had no heart to fulfil. Gandalf The Grey was wizard I had known for a long time and was a great friend he told me about The One Ring and how it had been found. A Council had been called into order, after I had lead a young hobbit Frodo Baggins who had carried the one ring this far to Rivendel home of the elf's.

So now one of us will be called to destroy it which has lead a few of my friends hear that I had not see in over 100years. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his two brothers I known Legolas all my life he was my best friend and had always stood beside me in many perils. Gimli Son Of Gloin a dwarf from the Mines Of Moria I did not know him all that well but I had a feeling that it would change.

Boromir of Gondor a men like myself in many ways but I fear he did not hold to much respect for me he does not know who I am. Gandalf was also there of course he had started this journey by making Frodo take ring so now the council begins, with Lord Elrond head of the council I will write in my journal later it helps me to see things clearly.

Council Of Lord Elrond

Elrond, "We have been all called here today because of something that has been shown it's way here bring forth the one ring Frodo Baggins."

Glancing there eyes to Frodo who stood up ever so slowly pulling the one ring out of his pocket, and placing it upon the stone pedestal and than he sat back down. Unaware to the others Sam, Pippin and Merry had been watching from afar the three young hobbits.

Boromir, "My dreams have been dark of late I have sense a doom awaiting us this one ring has great power maybe we should use it."

He was standing up and walking around as the others listened on he went to touch the ring and the one ring starts chanting the black speech.

Elrond, "Boromir take your seat."

Seeing the impact on what the ring had chanted he back off slightly and than sat down everyone calmer.

Gandalf, "I'm sorry Lord Elrond the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of Middle Earth."

Elrond, "Yes Gandalf which is why our task is to destroy it forever one of you must do this."

Everyone was looking around at what he had just said Legolas had looked over to Aragorn and realised what a huge task this was going to be.

Boromir, "We must use the one ring we cannot destroy it give Gondor the ring and we will surely win this war."

Aragorn, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master Lord Elrond is right we must destroy it."

Boromir, "What would a mire Ranger know of this matter why are you even here."

That was all it took for Legolas he had know idea if Aragorn would be happy if he revealed his royal status but he was about to find out.

Legolas, "This is no mire Ranger he is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your alliance."

Boromir, "Aragorn this is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas, "And heir to the throne of Gondor so yes he has a right to be here."

It was getting out of hand already yet they could not leave this council till it was all sorted out Aragorn had been watching Legolas and was a bit angry that he told everyone the truth, he had got a few looks from Frodo and the rest.

Aragorn, "Havo dad Legolas."

Boromir, "Gondor has no king Gondor needs no king."

After that he sat back down and the talking went on and Gimli had enough of them talking about destroying it when he tried hitting the ring with his axe to no prevail it knock him down and started chanting again.

Elrond, "The ring cannot be destroy by any craft we hear posses it was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade and as I have said one of you must do this."

They all knew that but it was a choice to make a quest that would mean certain death everyone started to argue with each other until.

Legolas, "I will take the ring to Mordor Lord Elrond please let me expect this task?"

Gandalf, "Legolas are you sure of this because if you are I will help you bear this burden as long it's yours to bear."

Elrond, "The task is yours if there are any others wishing to join you than I dare say they should speak now or forever hold there peace."

There was no way he could let Legolas do this thought Aragorn he was looking around to see who else was going to join him.

Frodo, "I started this journey as a ring carrier I would like to see it threw with you Legolas."

Legolas, "Thankyou Frodo."

Aragorn, "By my life or death I will protect you Legolas you have my sword."(And Aragorn was started to feel more than just friendship for the elf and thought "And My Heart but couldn't say it out loud.)

It was getting late in the day in Rivendel as the council drag on next to speak up was Gimli which surprised them.

Gimli, "Well I can't say that I'm happy an elf is carrying the ring but you have my axe on this quest.

Boromir, "You carry the fate of us all Elf so you have my shield and I will do my best to protect you as well."

Legolas, "Wow I was not expecting this my brothers cannot come but can you send word back to my father as to what is happened he will understand better coming from you two."

Nodding at there brother they have exited the council and mounted there horse just than Merry, Pippin and Sam all ran out of there hiding spots to where they all stood.

Sam, "Frodo your not going anywhere with out me beside I made a promise remember don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to Legolas were with you."

Merry, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack in order to stop us."

Pippin, " Anyway you need smart people of this sort of mission, thing oh quest."

Laughing finally lighting the mood they had all departed to get the things ready they needed for the quest.

Legolas was walking in the gardens they had put the ring on necklace so it could be worn around his neck Aragorn appeared to Legolas.

Aragorn, "I do not understand why you expected this quest you will not survive it Mellon Nin."

Legolas,"It's my chance to do something for the greater good I thought you of all would understand this."

Aragorn, "That I do but Legolas you mean so much to a lot of people your a Prince and I must say I can't believe you told them I was future Aran."(King)

He knew this was going to come up Aragorn always worried to much Legolas thought but he did seemed more concerned them he normally would.

Legolas, "I'm sorry about that but Boromir I do not trust him it was time he learnt the truth why are you caring so much it's not like you."

Aragorn, "Your my Mellon Nin and I need to tell you something but time is short we depart I will speak to you again on the way let us head on our way."

So they all set on there way the hobbits of foot and Gimli and the others riding out Elrond bid them all farewell a for them to have a safe journey.

End Chapter One.


	2. Matters Of The Heart

Chapter Two Matters Of The Heart

They had started there journey to Mordor Legolas had already started to feel the ring grow darker in his heart. Also what Aragorn had said before they left distracted his thoughts( I need to talk to you once we have departed) he wondered when that would be.

Stopping on the mountain side Pippin and Merry where sparring with Boromir and Aragorn had been laughing at them when he had noticed Legolas starring off into the distance. Gandalf was sitting with Frodo talking about the path ahead also much to Gimli's dislike they where not going threw the Mines Of Moria.

Sam was cooking some food feeling hungry which he knew that he would feel that a lot now they had started there journey. Aragorn went over to join Legolas starring off into the distance he knew Aragorn was there but did not utter a word.

Aragorn, "Are you weary Legolas?"

Legolas, "Nay I am not just the power of the ring grows as it hangs around my neck, and my heart seems darker and heavier I was not expecting it's power to be this strong."

Aragorn, "This is why I didn't want you to carry the ring, I don't mean that to sound the way it does so don't give me that look I just wish no harm to come to you Legolas you mean a lot to me."

He didn't know how to respond to that and as luck would have it there was something coming in there direction Sam spoke.

Sam, "What is that?" (Legolas was still looking at it from where he was standing.)

Gimli, "It's a whiff of cloud."

Legolas, "Crebain from Dunland."

Thanks his elf eyes Legolas knew what it was before anyone else did Aragorn had yelled out from them all too hide so that is what they did. Spies of Saruman sent to see which way they had been heading.

Gandalf, "Spies Of Saruman mean the passage south is being watched we must take The Pass Of Caradhras."

He turned around to show the Snowy Mountain behind them so they started there journey climbing it. The hobbits struggled with all the snow and kepted slipping but the others helped them on the way, Legolas tripped not watching his stepping and took a bit of a tumble down the snow and looked for the ring only to see it had been picked up by Boromir.

Aragorn, "Boromir give the ring back to Legolas."

Boromir, "Strange fate we must suffer over something so small, I care not here Legolas you must have a strong heart to over come it's evil."

Looking at the ring Legolas took it back and place the gold chain around his neck and they went on there way.

Saruman knew where the fellowship where and tried to bring down the mountain that they were on they felt the mountain tremble.

Legolas, "There is a fell voice on the air."

Gandalf, "It's Saurman his trying to bring down the mountain."

Aragorn, "We must turn back it's too dangerous."

Gandalf did not like the idea of going back he said no very loud and very clearly but he wasn't sure which way he intended to go.

Gimli, "We can not go over the mountain let us go under it let us go into the Mines Of Moria."

Boromir, "It will be the death of the hobbits if we stay look there so cold they can't rarely talk don't see."

Gandalf, "Let the ring bearer decide."

All of them turned with there eyes at Legolas he hated being the one too decided there path but he knew had no other choice, looking at the hobbits with snow falling from there facing and there teeth chattering he knew what must be done and he doubted that Gandalf would like it.

Before he had a chance a decide part of the mountain collapsed on them burying them in a lot of snow. They all managed to break free someone with Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli helping the hobbits and Aragorn helped Legolas but he had already broken free.

Legolas, "We will go into the Mines."

So the fellowship found there way off the mountain and found there way to the mine entrance they were having trouble with opening the door seemed to be some kind of riddle.

Pippin, "It's a riddle Gandalf you said speak friend and enter maybe it's the elfish word for friend what is the word?"

Legolas, "The word is Mellon."

Just then the doors opened wide and they all where relieved they had there path way Pippin was pleased with himself and started to skip stones across the water.

Aragorn, "Do not disturb the water young hobbit trust me we do not want to awaken what ever is asleep there."

Frodo, "Why Aragorn what lies beneath this body of water surely nothing so horrible."

Sam, "Must be Mr Frodo or Strider wouldn't of asked Pippin to stop throwing stones."

Slight giggle from Merry and they all made there way into the mine expect Aragorn and Legolas because Aragorn asked Legolas to stay back a minuet to talk.

Legolas, "You must stop doing this I'm fine."

Aragorn, "Another than the fact I don't believe that you have something on your mind and I need to know what please Mellon Nin."

Legolas, "It's nothing just a feeling really that I won't be going back again."

This made Aragorn shiver a little he would do all to prevent that Legolas had to know this the other where slightly ahead of them in the dark but they could still see Gandalf's light from his staff.

Aragorn, "Well you don't have to worry about that I will make sure you return from this journey Prince Legolas you are needed not only by your friends and family but by me also for it is a matter of the heart."

Legolas, "Aragorn I can't talk about this right now come on before the others notice where missing please."

He was going to argue but he knew it would fall on deaf ears Legolas was already moving away with his arrows on his back making some noise and his bow in hand.

Aragorn, "This is an adventure but there is so much matters of the heart to learn we journey on into the unknown."

And touches Legolas's hand when he passes him to tell him that the conversation would indeed go on at some point.

End Chapter Two Matters Of The Heart.


	3. Which Way To Go

Which Way To Go

Now the fellowship, entered the Mines of Moria after a monster had tried to kill them. Legolas felt the ring getting past the magic he guarded his heart with, (You know the magic of the elves.)Being in the Mines messed with Legolas's mind, the place was dark and all they could see was Gandalf's staff light.

About half way in the mines Gandalf realised that they got lost, they all sat down awaiting Gandalf's orders to which way they would go.

"I have know memory of this place." Said Gandalf so the others figured they would do there own thing for a while, at least till Gandalf remembered. Aragorn looked to Legolas who was sitting down, he pulled out his journal while he had the chance, and began writing down his thoughts.

Lost

As we journey on our way,

I sense things now have very much changed.

I worry for Legolas as he carries the ring,

And also how I have to decide if I will be king.

For now we are lost in a mine,

I fear we may be running out of time.

The others are all doing there own thing,

I sit and wonder what the future brings.

My heart wonders which way to go,

I see Legolas and notice he know longer, has his glow.

We must all choose our own fate,

And not let evil win at any rate.

I must go and check on the others,

Now I go to Legolas and urge him on out of this,

Horrid place together we will finish the race.

The End

Putting away his journal in his bag, Aragorn looked to his friends to see what they were doing. Merry and Pippin were sitting together talking about food, Sam was with Frodo checking out the supplies. Boromir was pacing back and forth, becoming more and more inpatient. Gimli was talking also with Gandalf talking about the Mines, and kept checking on Frodo and Sam.

As Aragorn had noticed before Legolas was sitting down on his own, Gandalf was smoking a pipe and still thinking which way to go. He went over to Legolas and when he reached him, noticed that Legolas didn't seem right. "Mellon Nin are you alright please this time don't push me aside." Spoke Aragorn in a stern voice, "Friends I think we both know what is going on between us." After Legolas said this Aragorn was shocked to hear Legolas talk about it finally.

"True but before now you didn't want to talk about it." Aragorn's hand brushed against Legolas's, earning him a look from Legolas. "Maybe I fear I am running out of time to talk about it openly with you." Spoke Legolas as it was dark in the mines, Aragorn thought it be safe to hold Legolas's hand. So that is what he did, grasping it down by his side, now Aragorn starred into his friends eyes to.

"You need not fear that time is running out, I will not let you falter we will complete the quest. Please Legolas I want to spend my time with you, I do not wish to be alone." As Aragorn spoke these words Legolas knew they were true right down to the bottom, of Aragorn's heart. But he did not know what to say in return to his friend. "I know you will not let me fall, but I feel like the light is fading fast and I can't get out of the dark." Before the two had a chance to finish there conversation, Gandalf had remembered the way out of the place they were in.

"It is this way let us press on." Spoke Gandalf which the others seemed very please about, so Pippin spoke what was on his mind. "So you remembered the way." Lighting his staff and looking at Pippin as he spoke, "No but it does not smell as bad in here." This made the rest of the fellowship laugh at Gandalf and they all went on there way.

As they went on a song was playing in the back round.

My life goes on in endless song  
above earth's lamentations,  
I hear the real, though far-off hymn  
that hails a new creation.  
Through all the tumult and the strife  
I hear it's music ringing,  
It sounds an echo in my soul.  
How can I keep from singing?

While though the tempest loudly roars,  
I hear the truth, it liveth.  
And though the darkness 'round me close,  
songs in the night it giveth.  
No storm can shake my inmost calm,  
while to that rock I'm clinging.  
Since love is lord of heaven and earth  
how can I keep from singing?  
When tyrants tremble in their fear  
and hear their death knell ringing,  
when friends rejoice both far and near  
how can I keep from singing?  
In prison cell and dungeon vile  
our thoughts to them are winging,  
when friends by shame are undefiled  
how can I keep from singing?

So let us journey on and see what awaits this fellowship, it was all that plagued there mind as they pressed on.

Song by Enya (How Can I Keep From Singing.)


	4. A Battle Begins

A Battle Begins

So they went on, into the mines further as Gandalf risked a little more light with his staff. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf! Frodo was shocked at the sight before them. "Well there's an eye opener and no mistake." Spoke Sam, and the others agreed.

There were lots of chambers, and pass ways in the mines. Gimli rushes into one of the chambers, as the fellowship had travelled in the mines they noticed dead bodies. "No ... no... oh no." Gimli sobbed as he knelt at a stone crate in front of them. "Here lies Balin, song of Fudin, Lord of Moria." As Gandalf spoke the others could tell it was not good thing, "He is dead it is as I feared we cannot linger here." But the others stood to there spots, as Gimli went on crying.

Picking a book that was made of stone pages, Gandalf began reading it out . It was about how the dwarfs died in an attack of Orcs and Goblins, and how they couldn't get out. Legolas wasn't sure what to think, all he knew was he didn't like this place, the dead was on his mind. Pippin sore a skeleton and made it fall into a well, he was saved by Merry just in the nick of time.

Reading on in the book Gandalf read how the dwarfs met there demise, Legolas then started to feel uneasy as he heard Orcs in the distance. They could hear a boom, boom, boom, so Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn got some pieces of wood, and placed it do the door to stop it from breaking apart.

Boromir spoke, "They have a cave troll." He saw when shutting the doors, Gimli gets two axes that he finds and leaps onto the tomb. "Let them come there is still one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breathe." The doors begin to break open and Legolas was already shooting arrows, he felt the ring on his neck getting heavier which was making things harder for him.

Boromir and Aragorn got there swords out, and went into the battle as Orcs and Goblins made there way in. Sam and the other hobbits were improvising as they went. "I think I'm getting the hang of this. "said Sam Wise as he hit one over the head with a frying pan and it dropped dead.

The cave troll turns it's attention to Legolas, Gandalf notices and tries to distract it but fails. It thrust a spear at Legolas chest, "Aragorn, Aragorn help. "he heard his friend and started to fight Orcs left right and centre to get to him. Looking to Legolas as he makes his way there, screams when he sees Legolas lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall.

"LEGOLAS NOOO." Screamed Aragorn hitting the troll with his sword but was knocked down. The spear hits Legolas and he slides back down the wall the battle was over. Boromir takes Legolas bow and arrows and jumps on the troll and shoots him down.

"Legolas speak to me?"But from Legolas nothing expect for moaning came. "He is injured but I can heal that. "spoke Gandalf. Pushing Aragorn aside placing his hand on Legolas wound, and one on his head began trying to heal the wound.

"We cannot linger here I can hear them returning. "said Gimli, there was a moment of silence as Gandalf went on healing the wound. "Why are you all starring at me?" Everyone was surprised to hear Legolas speak as he was looking at them. "Good to see you awake Legolas I was afraid you were beyond my aid, now we must get to the bridge of Khazad-dum."Gandalf was saying to them so they all got up, and Aragorn helped Legolas up not saying a word though. The others all left but Gandalf needed to speak to Legolas. "Legolas I know I healed your wound, but there is something you must know." But before he went on Legolas spoke over him. "I know it not completely healed, there was poision on that spear but it is slow moving I think I shall be able to still complete the quest, before it kills me."

Not excally happy that he was not able to help any further, Gandalf did not press the issue. They hurried towards a distant door, as Goblins and Orcs start scuttling down the pillars behind them. A fiery light in the distance scared the members of the fellowship. "What is this new devilry. "said Boromir as a huge shadow, surrounded by a flame falls across the hall and the ground shakes.

"A Balrog a demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you. "said Gandalf in a rather scaring sounding voice.

The Balrog had scarred away, the Goblins and the Orcs. The fellowship pressed on and were running now to the bridge. There is a huge stairway before they even get to the bridge, but because the ground was shaking the stairway was breaking a part. Gandalf decides that he should stay behind to deal with the Balrog as he as the most power. "Aragorn lead them on the bridge is near. "he spoke these words but Aragorn wished not to hear them. He pulls out his sword wanted to help, "Do as I say, sword as of no more use here."

Not wanting to do that at all but Aragorn knew he must follow Gandalf's orders, so he lead the fellowship on. So as the race down the stairway, Aragorn picks up Frodo and leaps across a gap made by falling rocks. The Balrog was getting closer and Gandalf yells to Aragorn who was going to throw Gimli across the chasm. "Nobody tosses the dwarf." said Gimli and Aragorn let Gimli throw himself across it. The Balrog smashes through the wall and spreads it's vast wings, it disappears into the flame pit.

Legolas and the others was left with Aragorn waiting to jump the gap, "Your next Legolas." Looking at Aragorn who knew the jump was easy for Legolas and he jumped and made it across. The gap then gets bigger but the other side is broken off them, and Aragorn waits for it to fall down closer to the other side and makes the jump.

They then race towards the slender bridge of stone, without kerb or rail. At the far end of the hall, The Fellowship recklessly hurry over the dizzying bridge. But Gandalf pauses in the middle of the bridge, he faces the Balrog who had appeared with a staff in one hand and sword in the other. Legolas looks back in horror.

"You cannot pass. "spoke Gandalf in a harsh tone of voice, and Legolas was seeing to much and yelled out. "GANDALF NOOO." But Gandalf pretended not to hear the plea of Legolas. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark flame will not avail you , flame of Udun."

Then a fight takes place between Gandalf and the Balrog and all the others can do is watch, the fight does not end well at all. Gandalf is left hanging on the bridge with no where to fall but down. "Fly you fools." Was all he said to them and he let go falling to his death.

"Gandalf it can't be true." Frodo said out loud being a long term friend of the wizard he didn't like to think he was gone. But Boromir picked up Frodo who was crying now, as where the other hobbits. Legolas was in shock and Aragorn dragged him out the mines as well. The Fellowship tumble out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy hillside, Sam, Merry and Pippin fall slowly to the ground. Aragorn turns to Legolas and Gimli also Boromir.

"Legolas get them up we must press on." But it was almost like Legolas couldn't hear Aragorn, for a second he thought the ring must of consumed his thoughts entirely. Also thinking about the poision that was now in his body if anyone could of helped it be Gandalf. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" said Boromir which surprised Gimli a little bit.

Listening to Boromir might of been the right thing to do, but Aragorn knew that the Orcs and Goblins would be following there tail if they stayed. He was worried about Legolas who seemed lost like in darkness and went over to him.

"Mellon Nin you know we cannot stay, Orcs and Goblins will be here by night fall we must go to the Lady of the Wood." Legolas eyes than turned to Aragorn's, and he knew he was right they must move forward so that is what they did.

As they got everyone together, and when they went on walking something Bilbo said stuck in Frodo's mind and recited it for everyone to hear.

"Its a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

End Chapter Four.


	5. Lady Galadriel (Part 1)

Galadriel Lady Of Light (Part 1)

While Frodo remembers the words of Bilbo it gave him some comfort, Gandalf may be gone but maybe there was a chance they would still see him again.

Legolas wasn't sure what he should be feeling, although the constant watch of Aragorn annoyed him somewhat.

Legolas new who they were going to see Galadriel Lady Of The Light, he had met her only once before when he was very young elf ling.

But she was a sight that he would always remember; she was the wisest of all elves next to Lord Elrond and The Even Star of course.

As they walked Gimli talked about how an elf witch lived in the woods, but Legolas had tuned him out as some of the poison had began moving and making him feel strange.

Galadriel's voice had came inside his head, "You bring great evil here ring bearer, Prince Legolas Of Mirkwood." It made him shiver her voice had somewhat deepened over time, and as she knew of all things he tried to hide his thoughts.

His thoughts had changed because he heard Gimli once again talking and he spoke, "Well this is one dwarf that won't be ensnared so easily, eyes like a hawk and ears like a fox."

Just than Aragorn rushed to Legolas side as they were surrounded by, heavily armed elves the captain of the elves who name was Haldir stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could of shot him in the dark."

Both Legolas and Aragorn new who this was, so Aragorn spoke in there language "Haldir we seek to see the Lady Galadriel, we are need of her council please take us to her."

The Lady had already new they were coming this way, but they brought and evil with them. "Lady Galadriel is waiting please follow me and my kin, we will show you the way."

Everyone in the fellowship looked at Aragorn to see if it was ok to follow, he nodded his head for a yes. Letting the others go before him Legolas done so because he felt some pain in his chest, but it did not go unnoticed by Aragorn.

"Mellon Nin Legolas are you alright? You seem like you're in pain." He had not wished Aragorn to see the pain he was in, so being the elf he was which was stubborn he covered it up. "Nay I am fine do not worry, we should catch up with the others and not keep the lady waiting."

Looking at the Elf's eyes Aragorn had not believed a word he said, but for now they must press on there be time later to talk he kept telling himself and to write in his journal.

It was a wonderful place it had such a magic presence about it as they were shown the way up a giant staircase. As they all reached the top they were greet by Galadriel and another blonde male elf.

So they come this far they all wondered what would lay ahead, on the paths but all cease to fade as they gazed on the beauty of Galadriel.

TBC


	6. When All Other Lights Go Out (Part 2)

When All Other Lights Go Out

Part 2

Standing there none of them dared to speak, until the Lady Galadriel had spoken first but she didn't for the male elf did. "Nine of you set out from Rivendell, but eight is before us tell me where is Gandalf for I desire to speak with him?"

The fellowship hung there heads low but Galadriel looked on at the ring bearer, Legolas looked within her eyes deeply for the first time. "He has fallen into shadow, and flame." Spoke Galadriel as she looked on at Legolas, who knew he had to speak the truth.

Silence filled the fellowship as they remembered Gandalf falling, " A Balrog a demon of the ancient world, it was beyond any of us to help him." She knew this was true, as she had read their minds, which was her gift.

Aragorn and the others just stood and listened to her words; Gimli was surprised by her beauty and looks. "The fellowship stands upon a brink of a knife, and it will fail but hope remains while company is true." Galadriel said as she looked at Sam who had certain look of, we are going to prevail at all costs how dare you say other wise.

Going on speaking her voice was fading out as turned to Legolas; he could hear her in his mind. "You need my help Prince Legolas Of Mirkwood, you are dying your friends to not know of this I can cure this poison running through your body."

That was a not what he had expected her to say, especially because know one else could hear what she was saying. "You will see me after everyone is resting, there is much to discuss."

He remembered her words to him the male elf lead them all to the place, where they would be sleeping.

It was a magical and beautiful place where they had been taken to rest, there was a fountain and pillows for them to sleep on Legolas had been given a change of clothes by the elves to wear. The others had been very tired and set up their places where they would sleep, Legolas had been walking around, as they began to hear singing fill the air around them.

It was the elves they had started singing, "A Lament for Gandalf." Legolas had said softly as he looked to the night sky. Aragorn had noticed that Boromir had been sitting on his own, the hobbits where in wonder of the singing voice of the elves.

"Could you translate some it for us, please Legolas?" Sam spoke out loud wanting to hear what the elves where singing, "Nay I cannot for me the grief is still to near, you should get some rest young hobbits I'm going for a walk."

Avoiding eye contact with Aragorn because he did not wish him to follow, Legolas walked off he knew his way around because he had been there before. Gimli had gone straight to sleep; he snoring was already as loud as it could be.

Pippin and Merry where sitting together just looking around them, making up there beds to sleep in. Aragorn did not like that Legolas went off on his own, but maybe he needed some time alone.

He decided this was the perfect time to write his thoughts down, taking out his journal and a quill to write with this is what he started with.

_Well it's me Aragorn again I finally have another chance to write, although my heart is rather heavy right now I don't know where to start. My friend you know Gandalf The Grey the one I told you about, well he died fell actually and it grieves me to know I will never see him again. _

_On other notes we met The Lady Of Light Galadriel, who is Arwen grandmother who is Lord Elrond's daughter The Even Star. I heard her voice in my head although I made the other believe I had not, she said I must come who I am born to be which is a King still I do not wish this. _

_Also Legolas has been distant more since Gandalf had fallen, he is taking a walk right now I might go and find him we have things to talk about the others have drifted off into a soundly sleep._

_Regards Aragorn_

After he finished writing he got up and started walking around, meanwhile Legolas had found Galadriel and they were talking.

"Thank you for meeting me Legolas, I sense your in great pain please drink this the poison will slowly fade away in time." Taking a vile from her he took the lid off and began drinking it, the taste wasn't all that bad as he drank Legolas felt it going through his body.

"Galadriel I want to thank you for giving us hope to carry on, and for healing me but I sense you have more on your mind than just that." It was true she did have more on her mind, there was a mirror in front of them which Legolas had now only just noticed.

"Yes for this moment I do I would like you to look into the mirror, it sees things that once were and things that have not yet come to pass." Meantime Aragorn had been walking and he hid behind some bushes when he sore, Galadriel and Legolas talking to one another.

TBC


End file.
